bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Minato88
Hey OMG your back im surprised entirely you were gone forever. Well welcome back if you need to be caught up on anything let me know.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, good to have you back. Here's a quick run down of what's happened while you've been away (well, what I can think of atm anyway): *The volume summary project is steaming quickly moving towards completion thanks to some new helpers (and of course Tinni's continued dedication). *The fight project is under way, mainly with Salubri & Nwang2011 working on it. *The anime project is still moving on with SerialSniper14, TomServo101 and Weedefinition *The Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide has been updated to include layouts for episodes, fights, etc. *For character articles, we now use Plot instead of Synopsis. (episode/chapter summaries use Summary). *For the featured votes, the Voting Policy has been updated: due to suspicious voting and a feeling that it was unfair on those that actually did any work on the wiki, we only count the votes of those who have been on for more than a month and have been active in the month of the vote. *We now have the Bleach Wiki:Anime Policy - key thing is manga takes precedence over anime when there is a conflict. *Don't know if you were around when the current status section was added to the infoboxes of the characters (or indeed if you knew about the new infoboxes - see the captain, lieutenant and Espada character articles). What is to be put in them is defined in the Manual of Style. I'm sure there's more stuff, but I can't think of anything else right now, so I'll just say welcome back. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, welcome back. Yyp has given a great summary of everything that has been happening. The big progress really has been that the Volume Summary project is nearing completion. I am focused on getting the last four volume (including the current one) out the door. I have started thinking about what to focus on once that project finishes but I'll discuss that once I am able to report to the committee that Volume summary project is in "maintenance" phase. By that I mean that all the summaries are written but the project would continue to make sure new chapters have summaries written as well as address any concerns with the volume pages in general. Anyway, it's good to have you back. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, welcome home. Anime Summary Project is running smooth, I just haven't had the time lately to work on the Bount arc (as you can tell by the projected finish date). I've started incorporating the fights into the Summary pages; the Shinigami arc is done. Let me know if you have any questions or if there's anything you need from me. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 18:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i see you finally got your computer fixed.Soul reaper magnum 20:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) You've nothing to worry about. All the projects have been slow (bar the sudden jump in pace of the Volume Project recently). You've got plenty done already. I thought of a couple of other things: *Twocents is still MIA. We changed her status to periodically inactive yesterday, as it's been three months now. *Whitestrike has returned (sort of), but is still periodically inactive. *Yamamoto's status is to be left as Incapacitated or unknown for now, as his last scenes were not clear enough to call him dead. *The following pages are currently locked: Ichigo Kurosaki, Zanpakutō, Espada, Shūsuke Amagai, Hollowfication, (all due to overhaul) and Yamamoto (to prevent edit war). The vote pages may be under partial protection to prevent new and non-autoconfirmed users from editing them (to do with recent changes to voting policy). All regular editors should be able to edit them, though there have been some people that saw the protect notice when editing and thought that they couldn't edit it. *Courtesy of the current anime-only story, we have several new pages: Tōjū, List of Tōjū, Narunosuke, Mai Suzuki and Kyōko Haida. We also have updated many profile pictures thanks to this part of the filler being in glorious daylight. *Another new page - Noble Houses. This was made due to a problem with the placing of the Shihōin Shield. Content was moved from Yoruichi Shihōin and the Soul Society pages to the new one and expanded. *Something to consider when you're caught up: I've been trying to make good use of the customize options for the WikiStickies. If you have any suggestions or come across anything that might be worth adding, let me know or post them here. There are already links to the projects, various things that need improving etc, but I've all but run out of ideas for it. Hope that helps. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) maybe now the forums will get interesting again.Soul reaper magnum 01:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! Well, it sure is nice to know that my efforts are being noted. As for my P&TU proposal, I think the only real value it has is in the attitude. There's no reason to write the entire scroll of the technique's different meanings in the list of techniques used in an episode: *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation, "Empty Disaster" if the kanji is literally translated) Instead we should use the translation template thusly: * Also I think departments like 'Zanpakutō released', 'Kidō used' and the likes should be subsequent headlines, so they'd be accessible from the contents list and from internal links if necessary. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 00:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) YaY We did it 1,000 articles the one that put us over was Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hozukimaru lol. Wow and it only took 3-4 years.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Procedure & Template Hi, great ideas on all of them. Go right ahead with making the archive for the Translation Corner and the new page for the procedures. Call it Bleach Wiki: Committee Procedures. That way, we can use it for other procedures that might come about in the future. We should also put the nomination procedure on that page and just have a link to from the main committee page. Just hold off on the template for the Translation Corner for now. I'll make them one as soon as I think of a good picture and colour scheme for them. Thanks for getting right back to work after just coming back! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC)